fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series that is produced and created by CureHibiki, and is the first installment of her Pretty Cure franchise. The series' main motifs are space and stars. Speculations (from author) *There may be a third Pretty Cure named Cure Starlight who is born from Cure Cosmos and Cure Wonder's powerful dream of protecting Earth from what happened in Pandora. Synopsis :Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure! episodes In our Milky Way, there orbits another planet that is unknown to the humans down on Earth. The citizens of this mysterious planet call it Pandora. Pandora seems peaceful on the outside but it is actually under attack by an evil organisation called Alien. Cure Cosmos, the Pretty Cure of Pandora, fights hard to protect her planet alongside her fairy, Star, but is defeated easily and watches as her planet is destroyed before her eyes. Hearing Alien's next plan, Cosmos flees to Earth to find the Cosmic Star in hopes of protecting the Milky Way galaxy from being destroyed by Alien. On Earth, she meets a girl known as Hiroshi Seiki who becomes her Pretty Cure partner, Cure Wonder, to help save the universe from Alien. Characters Pretty Cure / Voice Actress: Akaneya Himika The protagonist who was Pandora's only protector. Chiyo is hardworking and often needs Star and Seiki's help to fit in on Earth. She is quite naive and is very sweet as well as being quite awkward at times. She doesn't mind a challenge and will always do her best to beat it. She wants to revive Pandora so badly and often weeps to herself at night without Star knowing. She transforms into , her signature colour is rose pink and she controls the power of healing. / Voice Actress: Itō Kanae The deuteragonist who is very supportive and free spirited. Seiki is a kind, thoughtful fifteen year old girl who attends Misora Private School as a third year student. She is very imaginative - loving to draw and write stories. She has a fascination for space and always wonders what it is like to go into outer space. She acts as an older sister towards Chiyo, despite being the same age. She transforms into , her signature colour is royal purple and she controls the power of time. Allies Voice Actress: Ōkubo Rumi The squirrel-like fairy partner of Chiyo. Star is down to earth and is almost never seen without Chiyo by her side. She is loyal toward Chiyo and Seiki and very trustworthy. She sometimes ends her sentences with "~kari". Alien The merciless ruler of Alien. is a duo that consist of twin brothers and serve as Lady Solaire's subordinates. They have the power to turn living things or everyday objects into Cadres. :: :: The series' main monsters. The Cadre are created when the commanders plant a black seed either in a living thing or an object and say "Come forth, Cadre!". Cadre means "space (on a form)" in French. Supporting Characters Items * : Chiyo and Seiki's transformation device. It is silver chained with a gold round compact on the front that has pink, purple, green and yellow pearls placed around a silver star. The compact can open up to have a round mirror inside with the same coloured pearls surrounding the mirror. The girl's transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure, Celestial Power!". Locations * : Cure Cosmos and Star's home planet. It was protected by Cure Cosmos and was full of peace until Alien appeared and destroyed everything within the planet, leaving Cosmos and Star as the only survivors left on Pandora. * : Seiki's home town. Misora is a unrealistic town located just outside of Tokyo and is mostly the town under attack by Alien due to apparently being the town of where the Cosmic Star is hidden. * : The school Seiki and later Chiyo, attends. It it located on the edge of Misora, across from the Hitomi River. Trivia *''Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure'' is the first series where the main Cure comes from a different planet that is not Earth. *''Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure'' is the first series where the main object that the Cures need to find is named after the series. *''Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure'' is the second series after HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! to have it's main town located just outside of Tokyo. *''Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure'' is the first series to have its monsters named after a French word instead of a Japanese or English words. **It is also the first series where the monster can possess either an object or a living thing. Media Music Opening Theme *'Shining Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure!' - The main theme of Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure! which is sung by Asumi Kana. Ending Themes *'Shooting Star☆彡' - The first ending theme of Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure! which is sung by Akaneya Himika and Itō Kanae, the voice actresses of Chiyo and Seiki. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure!'' Merchandise for more information. References Category:Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:HibikiSeries Category:Gallery